EFW Raw March 5th 2012
Smackdown Results M1 - Best In The World and Chris Xtreme defeating Adam and Daniel Moxley after The Zodiacs attempt to interfere but are unsecessful, Chris Xtreme spears Daniel Moxley and wins the match. M2 - Hunter Ryan defeats The Head Hunter to become the new Cruiserweight Champion after a leg drop from the top rope M3 - Camron Moore and Matt Code defeat Samir Cerebral Assassin when Samir has his foot on the rope but is unseen by the referee M4 - The Ultimate Opportunist defeats Rated Peep Superstar and Jason T after Rated Peep Superstar pins Jason T after the spear and The Ultimate Opportunist rolls RPS for the pin -------- Raw *The show comes on the air with the whole arena shades black while Samir Cerebral is standing until a spotlight in the ring* Samir: On Friday Night Smackdown I got booked up against the two biggest fluke EFW Champions in the history of this company it may count as a loss in my record of wins and losses but if you take a look in this footage I will show you all in a minuete I clearly had my foot on the bottom rope but this referee somehow didn't see it or Camron and Matt just wanted to win something big in their career after their title runs by beating me.. *The Video Footage rolls on the screen* *The Footage shows Camron Moore roundhouse kicking Samir in the back of the head going for the pin and Samir's foot is on the bottom rope while the count continues and Matt and Camron win the match* *Matt Code and Camron Moore both come out to the ring and stand on the ramp* Camron Moore: Now now Samir, oh how so predictable of you sincle last Raw you attacked Ghost Hunter after teaming with him saying how you lost your mental state of mind from losing the EFW Championship from his like nearly a year ago get over it! I could tell I watched that tape back when I got home and I saw your foot on the rope everyone did ok? you can either complain about it all night Samir or you can have another re-match with us two what you going to choose huh? Samir: Oh come on! How dare you even try to pull that one out on me I'm not going to accept your match because I will be seeing you both on sepeate nights......Tonight I will face you Camron in a one on one match and on Friday Night I will be facing You Matt! Match 1) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Camron Moore w/ Matt Code Ringside - Singles Match ''' *Backstage with Samir an interviewer catches up with Samir* Josh Matthews: Samir ----- Samir: Shut up Josh! I don't need your questions because I've got a message for The Ghost Hunter right now! You can say my career is will never get back on track again and say that the Game is over but the truth is The Game is just beggining and let me leave the statement right now that our match will no longer be a Last Man Standing Match our match will be an I QUIT MATCH! *Samir is seen storming out of the arena until he is closelined turning around the corner with The Ghost Hunter mocking his pose* Michael Cole: Well what a great way to start Monday Night Raw tonight ladies and gentlemen and we are still officially on the Road to Wrestlemania a place where legends, one will realise this is what they were meant to do and one will realise its just not their time. There can only be one man at the end of the night at Wrestlemania. I am Michael Cole with Tazz at ringside tonight as we call the action as always but --- *The Head Hunters Pyro blasts and he comes charging down the ramp he then continues to throw weapons and chairs about all over the place he then puts the timekeeper and the announcer double chokeslamming them through the announce table* *Head Hunter the screaming in front of peoples faces saying* WHERE IS HE?!?! WHERE IS RYAN!? *The Head Hunter after seen charging through backstage throwing stuff about going through locker rooms looking for him until he walks into his team The Zodiacs* RPS: Whoa whoa whoaaaa! What the hell is wrong with you man calm do--- *Head Hunter then grasps RPS by the throat puts him up against the wall and whispers* THH: If you ever interrupts me when I am angry ever against I swear I will will destroy and end your career..... *The Head Hunter then lets go on RPS while the camera fades while RPS holds his throat coming down to the ring* *The Zodiacs (RPS, Adam and Celtic Champion without Head Hunter) now come out to the ring* RPS: *Coughs* Well gees I've learned never to mess with Head Hunter and wow what the hell happened out here you guys are dead silent as I see this carnage laying to waste around me on the floor but lets forget about that today is my 207th Day as World Heavyweight Champion and none of you even care I'd like to see any of you go through what I have had to go through since Day one of holding the championship I've beaten everyone who has stepped in front of me I can name a few Ivan, The Ghost Hunter, Opportunist, Samir, Jason T even Kyle Smith TWICE! and at Wrestlemania 2 I will beat him a 3rd Time, he can wrestle me and dream about beating me for the title in his dreams but when he wakes up its all just the same and always will be RPS still as World Champion...Now Kyle I don't normally call people out here but how about you come out to the ring right now! *Kyle Smith comes down to the ring and stands in the ring* RPS: Now Kyle do you remember when I insulted your family and yourself right? You walked straight out of that ring without a word or sound uttering from your lips that night but I've learned a few interesting facts about you now...By the way I can see why you are getting an actual reaction here tonight here in your town on Baltimore and Baltimore by the way the only reason you won the superbowl is because this world probably felt sorry for you all and let you win *crowd boo heavily* now Kyle, I know you have ADHD so does your sister..*clicks fingers infront of Kyles face* are you paying attention Kyle? Now I know you and your father had had a few problems and your father is DEAD! isn't he? and your father Kyle he is not up there watching down on you tonight he's down there with the devil rotting in hell! Kyle: RPS you can bring back the things of my father but that's not going to affect me whatsoever on what's going to happen to you at Wrestlemania its not going to happen because its all so easy to see RPS that the only reason you are saying this is because you want to try and lower my self-esteem and have the pychological advantage over me at Mania and I know my father is already watching over me and he's going to watch me kick your sorry ass all over the ring and take back my World title and you better keep a tight grip onto the title because I know your parents couldn't keep a tight grip on their relationship RPS if you know what I mean. '''Match 2) Kyle Smith vs. Adam - Singles Match Match 3) Rated Peep Superstar vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - Singles Match Match 4) Jason T vs. El Fantasma(Debut Match) - Singles Match *In-Ring Interview after El Fantasma's debut match* Josh Matthews: Well after your first ever match Fantasma what are your plans for your future here in EFW? El Fantasma: Bueno mis planes para mi futuro en EFW aquí, son para ir al principio de esta buisness porque sé que puedo outwrestle todos en ese vestuario actual y sus o tan obvio voy a ser la próxima gran cosa aquí en esta industria *The Crowd are left chanting "We don't understand you"* Josh Matthews: Well erm ok Thanks.. *The Head Hunter is once again seen backstage still looking for Hunter Ryan until he approaches Ryan's Locker Room he tries to enter it buts its locked then he kicks the handle and the door down and Ryan is seen sleeping on the couch The Head Hunter then slowly approaches him whilst he sleeps he then suddenly starts to choke him at the throat until he looks to be not breathing afterwards and nobody backstage else has seen it* *Alberto Del Rio comes down to the ring before his match with a mic* Alberto Del Rio: Well this is my last stop at having a chance to go all the way on my road to Wrestlemania against Chris Xtreme for the EFW Championship first I have to defeat a former EFW Champion Daniel Moxley, Next I'm going to show Xtreme really what sort of threat Xtreme's got heading to him after I beat Moxley here tonight! Main Event/Match 5) Alberto Del Rio vs. Daniel Moxley - #1 Contenders Match to face Chris Xtreme for the EFW Championship at Wrestlemania 2! 'BQ: Rate Cards (Daniel Moxley) '